A New Beginning
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: After Beck breaks up with Jade, something new begins for him and Tori. HIATUS IS OFFICIALLY OVER!
1. Chapter One

_**A New Beginning**_

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"Another thing, Beck, I've really had it with..."

"God." I mumbled, quiet enough for Jade not to hear. I was trying to tune her out, but was failing. She was yelling at me _again_. I wasn't even sure what it was about. It sounded pointless. I love the girl but come on...

"Are you even listening?" Her shriek broke me out of my thoughts. Before I had a chance to answer her, Tori came walking around the corner.

Tori. The new girl. There was something about her, something that made me wonder about my relationship with Jade. I love Jade, but whenever Tori comes around those feelings change. Something doesn't feel _right_.

"Hey guys!" Tori said, always so happy to see anyone. It made me smile.

"Tori, now's not the time for your annoyance." Jade snickered. "Let's go, Beck. We'll continue our conversation somewhere else."

She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away, but I stopped her and jerked away from her. "No, Jade."

She turned around, furious. By that time everyone had gathered in the hallway to see what was happening.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I said no. This has got to stop, Jade! I can't take it anymore, your attitude and being so rude to everyone. I'm done with it!

"What do you mean, you're done?"

"I mean _we're _done." Everyone around us gasped, but I didn't really care. "I'm sorry Jade, but I have to ask where our relationship is going." When Jade didn't answer, I knew I was right. "That's what I thought. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm really not. But.. you know that I'm right."

Her face softened, and she nodded her head. I had expected more yelling, but instead she hugged me. "I know that you're right. I guess I was just scared to say it first."

I pulled away and she gave me one last glance before walking away. I turned around to find the concerned faces of my friends looking at me. I didn't say anything, but gave them all a light smile before heading towards my next class.

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter One is complete! I know it was short, but it was just to get the story going. The next ones will be much longer, trust me. Chapter Two should be up very soon. I'm writing it as we speak. Anyways, be sure to review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**

**- dramaqueenforsure**


	2. Chapter Two

_**A New Beginning**_

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter Two**

**TPOV**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Beck and Jade took off in different directions. I turned to look at Andre, Robbie, and Cat, who had also been watching.

Andre shrugged his shoulders. "I can't really say I didn't see it coming.." Cat and Robbie nodded their heads in agreement.

I sighed. "I guess I just feel bad for them."

Cat smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think this will be good for both of them. You know, give them a chance to date new people."

"Yeah." Andre added. "I know Beck's been wondering about his and Jade's relationship lately, and I'm glad he finally got things figured out."

I nodded before saying, "I guess you guys are right. I just hope they're both okay."

"They will be." Robbie assured. "Now we better get to class."

* * *

We entered the classroom, a good ten minutes before class was supposed to begin. I looked around and saw we were the only ones there.

"We're early." Cat stated.

I smiled. "Good. That gives us all time to talk."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened. We all looked to see who it was. Beck. He smiled shyly before coming in and sitting down.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to be all _classic _and tell him how sorry I was. Everyone around me looked nervous, like they didn't know what to say either.

I gave in and took a seat next to Beck. "Hey."

He looked at me before replying, "Hey Tori."

I took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Look Beck, I don't want to sound all un-original and tell you that I'm sorry. But I really am sorry, and I just want to know if you're okay, okay? So are you okay?"

He laughed, which softened everyone else's expressions. "I'm fine, Tori. Trust me. I broke up with Jade, remember? It's just gunna take some time to get used to."

I instantly felt relieved after hearing him say that. "Good." I said, before pulling him into a hug.

"Alright class!" Mr. Sikowitz walked in just then. "Let's begin, we have a lot to do today!"

The rest of class dragged on. We didn't do any acting excercises. We only watched Sikowitz demonstrate some.

Jade never showed up to class, and I assumed she went home. Every now and again I glanced over at Beck. It was really hard to read him. I couldn't tell if he was upset or bored or even feeling anything.

Finally, about 15 minutes later, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag before looking to see Beck, but when I looked up he was already gone.

I shrugged. "Guess I'll just see him in lunch."

I waited for Beck to show up to lunch, but there was only 20 minutes left and he still hadn't showed. I could tell everyone at the table was worried. Jade was there, sitting at another table. So I guess she had only ditched last class.

"I'll be right back, guys." They nodded their heads as I grabbed my bag and left. I wasn't sure where he was, but I was going to find Beck.

I looked every place I could think of. After going through most of the hallways, I looked in Sikowitz's room, by Beck's locker, the nurse's office, and I even checked several different janitor's closets.

I was about to give up when an idea hit me. "The Auditorium!" I hadn't checked there yet. I didn't think that he'd go there, but that was the only place left for me to check.

I made my way to the Auditorium and slowly opened the door. Sure enough, Beck was sitting on the stage looking down.

I slowly walked towards him, making sure that he could hear my footsteps. I didn't want to scare him by saying something. I quieted down when he looked up at me.

He smiled but barely. It was the saddest smile I think I've ever seen him give anyone. "Tori."

I pulled myself up on the stage and sat next to him. I wasn't sure what to say, but before I had a chance he spoke up.

"Tori.. I know that I did the right thing. I _know _it." He sighed before continuing, "I'm... I'm scared though. And I feel like a total jerk for doing that to Jade, but if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't be happy."

I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. He reached up and wiped several that had fallen away.

"Don't cry, Tori. I don't want you to feel upset over my problems."

I grabbed his hand. "No, that's not it at all. I just.. don't want to see you like this."

"I guess I'm just scared of what's going to happen next. And I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I really am _scared_."

At that point, I was a fully functional tear machine. I pulled him into a hug, and I could tell he was starting to cry too.

"Beck, I can't control your emotions, no matter how much I want to see you happy. But I do want you to know that me and everyone else will be there for you, no matter what happens. I'm going to make sure you get through this smiling at the end."

He pulled away and smiled, a true and genuine smile. "Thank you, Tori."

* * *

**WOAH. You guys don't know how happy I am with this chapter! :) I hope you all liked it as much as I do! **

**Anyways, I have to tell you guys that I have the dreaded REGENTS WEEK coming very soon. I have three tests to take, so that's a lot of studying! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I PROMISE I will not abandon this story. Summer vacation is right around the corner, so look out!**

**Be sure to review, and tell me what you think!**

**- dramaqueenforsure**


	3. Chapter Three

_**A New Beginning**_

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter Three**

**TPOV**

**

* * *

**

The next couple of days, things were going awesome. Jade and Beck hadn't talked much, but I could tell they were slowly getting better.

Beck and I were really starting to get close. Ever since he opened up to me, things have been different. But in a good way for sure.

However, it was at lunch today when things started to get... weird.

"Hey guys." Andre said, sitting next to me. Everyone was at the table, even Jade.

"So Beck," He started. "I heard that Kelly asked you out."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, she did. But I said no."

"Why?"

Beck laughed. "Don't get me wrong, she's cute and all.." For some reason, after Beck said Kelly was _cute_, I felt a pang of jealousy go through me.

I lightly hit myself on the cheek. "Stop it, Tori." I said quietly. No one seemed to notice.

"Anyways, I'm not interested in her."

It was Andre's turn to laugh. "Are you interested in anyone else?"

"I don't know."

Andre didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but continued on eating.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Boring classes, and nothing exciting happening. It was Friday, but everyone seemed to have plans so I just went home.

* * *

When I got there no one was around. Like I said, _everyone _had plans, even my family. Trina was staying at a friends house and my parents were visiting family out of town for the week. So it was just me.

The rest of my night consisted of lying on the couch watching movies. I fell asleep a couple of times, but I didn't want to go to bed. So every once in a while I would get up and change the movie.

"_Knock, knock._" Someone was at the door. I sighed and went to go answer it.

When I opened the door I almost did a double take. "Beck? What are you doing here at.. 2:40 in the morning?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh. Well, do you want to come in?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I went back to the couch which Beck close behind. We both sat down and continued watching the movie. "_Akward..._" I thought.

"So, are you hung..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Tori, there's something I need to tell you."

I was starting to get nervous. "Okay. What is it?"

He turned to face me, and took my face in his hands. He didn't say anything more, but slowly and softly kissed me.

At first I was shocked, and tried to pull away. But I eased into and kissed back as it started to become more passionate.

Eventually he pulled away and stroked my cheek. "Tori?"

All I could do was raise an eyebrow at him.

"I love-"

"TORI! Wake up already!" My eyes shot open as I fell off the couch.

"Finally!" I looked up and saw Trina staring down at me. She started to talk about something, but I tuned her out once I realized something.

_A dream. _It was a stupid dream! At first I was mad, but then it really hit me.

"Oh man, I'm so weird!"

"Trust me, Tori." Trina said. "I know you're weird, but at least let me finish!"

I rolled me eyes at her. "Uh, I think I'm gunna go read or something.."

"Fine! But you won't get another chance to hear my story!"

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be having dreams like that, especially not about Beck!"

Who was I kidding? I like Beck, I really do. But having dreams about is pretty much crossing the line.

"Stupid dreams. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I sighed. I wasn't sure what I should even do. This has never really happened to me before, and I think it's very creepy to be honest.

"Should I tell Beck?" NO! My mind quickly made that decision for me.

"This week should be fun.."

* * *

Monday came around fast. Too fast if you ask me. I usually look forward to going to school and seeing my friends, but there was one person in particular that I did not want to see. I'm sure you know who it is.

I slowly entered Hollywood Arts with my school bag and coffee in hand. I looked around, and seeing no sign of Beck, proceeded to my locker.

I was almost there when someone yelled, "Hey Tori!"

"Ah!" I jumped and my coffee flew out of my hand. I turned to see what damage I had caused, and saw a coffee-covered Robbie looking for a towel of some sort.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Robbie!"

To my surprise, he laughed. "It's okay, Tori. No big deal. I can just change into my gym clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine. But actually, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Beck is looking for you."

My eyes widened. "Beck is looking for me?"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you if I saw you."

I began to back away from him, trying to think of a place I could run to _away _from Beck. "Uh, thanks Robbie. I'll be on the look out."

With that I sprinted down the hallway towards my first class. Luckily, Beck wasn't in it, but I usually saw him on the way, so I was trying to avoid him.

I turned the corner and I could see the door to the classroom. _Score_, I thought. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. "Tori! Hey, Tori!"

I stopped running and spun around to see none other than Beck. "Dangit." I whispered. He started walking towards me and I began to panic. I tried to think of something other than running away, but that was all I could come up with.

I turned back around and practically dove into the classroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Then I crawled towards my seat so Beck couldn't see me.

I slightly turned my head, and I was positive I saw Beck looking through the window. But he only stood there for a second before moving on.

"That was too close."

I stayed quiet as more students came in and class began. We were watching a movie, so I had some time to think to myself.

I did a recap in my head: So, I basically threw my coffee on Robbie this morning, because I had a heart attack thinking it was Beck. Then I sprinted my way to class and had a panic attack when I saw Beck and he wanted to talk. To top it all off, I got so desperate that I dove into the classroom trying to avoid him.

It worked. But how much more could I really avoid him? My next class is with him.

"Enough is enough." I whispered to myself. "I've got to talk to him."

* * *

**Finally, chapter three is up! I'm SO sorry it took so long. I've been so busy in school getting ready for regents week. I've got good news though! My last day of school is Monday, and I only have to go in Wednesday and Friday for tests!**

**So I'm making a promise to you all. The next chapter WILL be up by Wednesday. I don't care what it takes, I'm getting it done. Please just bare with me until regents week is over. But like I said, I will not abandon this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I had a fun time writing this. ;) Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

_**A New Beginning**_

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter Four**

**TPOV**

**

* * *

**

I sat at my desk tapping my pen, trying to focus on the movie. I had gone through most of it thinking about what I was going to do about Beck. I had finally worked up the courage to talk to him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud ringing. I quickly realized it was just the bell. _Uh oh_. I didn't think my first class would be over that fast! I hadn't thought of one word to say to Beck!

"Calm yourself down, Tori!" I said out loud. "Maybe.. maybe I can just ditch next period! Yeah, that'll.."

"Tori?" I was interrupted by my teacher. I looked over at him.

"What you choose to do out of my class isn't really my concern, but I certainly hope you're not thinking about skipping your next class."

I sighed. "Uh, no sir. I-I, I'm not ditching next period."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Glancing around the room, I finally realized that the next period class was starting to come in. "Great, now I'm gunna be late!"

I ran through the hallways, which were mostly empty by now. As I got closer to the classroom, I could hear Mr. Sikowitz talking.

"At least Beck won't have time to talk to me before hand." I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tori!" Mr. Sikowitz yelled. "Nice of you to join us! Do you have a late pass?"

_Crap_. "No. I got held up in my last class and forgot to get one."

He looked like he was about to yell, "Well then go back and get one!" But he just looked at me for a second before saying, "I guess I'll let it slide this time. Take your seat."

I looked around and thanked God that there was an open seat by Jade. I didn't want to sit by her, but I'd rather sit by her than Beck.

_Never thought I'd say that. _I turned my attention to Sikowitz. "Now, what was I ranting about? Oh yes! Romantic acting!" My eyes widened. I really, _really _hoped that this wasn't going to go the way I thought it would.

"What's one thing pretty much all romantic stories have in them? Anyone know? People, they all have juicy kissing scenes!"

Of course.

"So, I'm sure you've guessed by now, that's what today's lesson focuses on. Juicy kissing scenes!"

I slid down in my seat. The rest of class started cheering and yelling.

"I'm not going to force anyone into anything, but I think this would all be good experience for you all. You never know what you'll have to do in a role!"

"So do I have any volunteers?" I looked around, and was suprised to see no hands raised. "Fine then.. I'll pick the pairs. How about.. Cat and Robbie?"

Dodged one bullet. I sat up a little bit in my seat. I actually wanted to get a better look at Cat and Robbie.

"Here are you scripts. It's a very short scene, you both only have to know a few lines. However, I want to see emotion! And lots of it! So whenever you're ready, you may begin."

Cat and Robbie studied their scripts for a moment before taking the stage.

"John, please don't do this!" Cat cried.

"Shelby I have no choice."

"But you do have a choice, and you're choosing wrong! Please!"

"What do you want me to say? You cheated!"

"It was a mistake, John! A stupid, stupid mistake!"

Robbie sighed, moving closer to Cat. "You can't take back what you did."

"Just give me a chance." Cat grabbed Robbie by the collar, and crashed her lips to his. The class errupted in applause, and I even joined in.

"Very good!" Sikowitz began. "It was believable, but I still want to see more emotion. Keeping that in mind, who's next?"

The rest of class went by with various pairs performing the scene. Sikowitz even picked Andre and Jade to perform it, and they actually did a pretty good job.

I glanced at the clock. There was only about 6 minutes left of class, and still a fair amount of people who hadn't gone yet.

"Okay, I think we have time for one last pair. So how about... Beck,"

_Oh god._

"and.."

_Don't pick, don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me."_

"Tori!" I winced when I heard my name.

"Come on now, let's go!" Sikowitz looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I don't wanna do this. I _don't _wanna do this. However, I got up and grabbed a script. Maybe this would be enough of a push for me to talk to Beck. Plus I wasn't going to let my fears cost me a grade.

"Start whenever you're ready."

"John, please don't do this!" I looked at Beck, trying to make good eye contact.

"Shelby I have no choice."

"But you do have a choice, and you're choosing wrong! Please!"

"What do you want me to say? You cheated!"

"It was a mistake, John! A stupid, stupid mistake!" For some reason, I wanted to continue ranting. Suddenly I just wanted to yell my feelings out.

"You can't ta-"

"I made a lot of mistakes!" I cut him off. He looked at me suprised. "And I can't keep avoiding my feelings! I can't keep avoiding you, or how I feel around you! I'm tired of hiding, and I'm more tired of running away!" I think I felt a tear run down my face.

I stomped over to him and whispered, "Just give me a chance." I grabbed the back of his neck and yanked his lips down to mine.

That kiss. That single kiss, may have been the best I ever had. (AN: This will get fluffy. Bare with me.) I didn't want it to end, I don't think Beck did either. He snaked his arms around my waste while mine went around his neck.

It wasn't until Sikowitz coughed that we broke apart. Everything was silent until the class started cheering.

"Very.. good work." At that point the bell rang. Everyone grabbed there stuff and piled out of the classroom.

"See you all tomorrow!" Sikowitz left the room for some reason, leaving Beck and I alone. We were still standing on stage, holding each other.

I looked up at him. "Beck, can we talk?"

"Yeah, let's ditch next period. I gotta go to my locker, so I'll meet you outside."

I nodded and watched as he grabbed he stuff and headed out the door.

"Here goes nothing.."

* * *

**FINALLY! Chapter four is up! **

**I am SO sorry for the wait. There is absolutely no excuse for how long it took me. However, I really like this chapter and I hope you all did too. :)**

**Also, I'm sure you noticed how short most of my chapters are. I seem to work better with short chapters, so most of them most likely will be short. **

**Review, please and thank you! And be on the look out for the next chapter!**

**- dramaqueenforsure**


	5. Chapter Five

**_A New Beginning_**

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter Five**

**CPOV**

**

* * *

**

After going to my locker, I headed outside for lunch, sitting at my usual table. Andre and Robbie were already there, and I could see Jade standing in line not too far away.

"Hey Cat." Andre and Robbie greeted.

I smiled. "Hey guys."

I sat down just as Jade was coming back over to the table.

"Cat, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I had a pretty big breakfast.."

She gave me a weird look but quickly dismissed it.

"So," Andre started. "Sikowitz's class was interesting today."

Jade was the first to comment. "Sure was."

I looked at her, worried. "Jade, are you okay?"

She sighed. "Cat, I know that you and everyone else is worried about me... But I'm actually okay. Beck was right. Our relationship, it was going nowhere. Honestly, I'm excited to have the chance to date someone new, and I know Beck is too. If something happens between him and Tori, then I'll actually be happy for them. I'll be okay."

Andre, Robbie, and I looked at her in shock. That was probably the nicest and deepest thing Jade has ever said in her life.

Robbie finally broke the silence. "Wow."

Jade laughed. "I know, blows your mind."

"Speaking of Tori and Beck, I wonder where they are." Andre said.

I nodded and looked around, hoping to see at least one of them. However, I couldn't find either of them.

"I just hope they're both okay."

* * *

**Switch to TPOV**

_Thump, thump, thump. _I could hear my heartbeat a little more than I would have liked to. Everything around me seemed hazy as I made my way to the front doors. I could clearly see Beck though, standing outside.

"He-hey, Beck." I smiled. _Act cool, act cool._

My attempt at acting cool completely failed, however, when I tripped on something. I closed my eyes and braced myself, ready to hit the ground, but before I could I felt Beck catch me.

"Careful Tori." He laughed lightly.

I laughed too, standing back up and smoothing my hair down.

Luckily, Beck broke the silence. "So, Tori. There's something I uh, need to tell you."

I nodded. "I kinda, need to tell you something too.."

Looking at Beck, he seemed really nervous. "This is kinda hard for me, so maybe.. maybe you should go first."

"No, no. This is hard for me too, so you can go first."

"You know, maybe I should..."

I gulped. "Maybe I should just show you." We said at the same time.

He stepped closer to me, and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. At the same time I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

You know how I said that the kiss we had in class was the best I ever had? Yeah, I was wrong. This time, we weren't acting in front of an audience. This time, Sikowitz wasn't there to stop us.

Beck slowly moved his hands to my waist, while our eyes fluttered closed. I opened my mouth and his tongue snaked inside it, battling with mine for dominance.

We stayed like that for several minutes before we finally broke apart. A comforting silence surrounded us. Slowly, a grin took over Beck's face, and it did the same to me.

So being around Beck sure as heck wasn't awkward anymore like it was not too long ago. Now, I didn't want to leave his side.

(AN: Prepare for fluff!)

What just happened, it was amazing. It was something I was now craving. Really if you think about it, it was.. a new beginning.

* * *

**Chapter five is UP, yo!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'M TERRIBLE AND I KNOW IT.**

**Anyways, this is not the end of the story for those who think so. Believe, I'm FAR from the end.**

**Once again, a short chapter. Like I said, I work better with those.**

**HONESTLY, I will TRY to be more frequent with updates. Updating is not one of my better skills. And yes, I consider being able to update frequently a mad skill.**

**Reviews encourage me! :D**

**- dramaqueenforsure**


	6. Chapter Six

**_A New Beginning_**

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**Chapter Six**

**ToriPOV**

* * *

**Okay, I know a lot of you probably don't want to read this, but please hear me out.**

**To put it in short for you all, I've basically decided that it wasn't fair to my readers to just abandon this story.**

**Sooo, I wrote another chapter. And I'm going to finish the story. (: **

**For those of you who have given up on this, I don't blame you. I haven't updated it in like, 456761645 years. I'm terrible. **

**But here is chapter six, so for those of you willing to read it, I hope you enjoy.**

**Lastly, I don't own anything, yada yada.**

**This is in Tori's POV the whole time, no switches.**

* * *

"Tori. Tori." Someone was shaking me, and it was too darn early.

"Tori! Tori, wake up!" I mumbled a bit but didn't budge. I searched for my covers but found nothing. Then I realized I wasn't in my bed...

"Tori!" I turned quickly but ended up landing on the floor. I looked up to see Trina giving me a funny look.

"What is with you and this couch? Don't you ever sleep in your bed anymore?"

"Ugh. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I need you to answer your phone! It's been ringing non-stop for the past hour."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What, noon already?"

"That's what I just said."

"Shoot!" I grabbed my phone off the table and ran upstairs to pull myself together. I looked through my phone and noticed I had a lot of missed calls.

Four from Robbie, six from Andre, ten from Jade, and...

One from Beck. I wondered briefly why the others called so much, but decided to call Beck first.

He picked up after a couple of rings and answered with, "Hey, Tori!"

"Hey Beck! I just saw I had a missed call from you."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe go grab a smoothie?"

"Sure, sounds good. Meet you there in an hour?"

"See you then." I ended the call then plugged my phone in to charge for a bit. After that I took a quick shower and got dressed in record time. I put on a little bit of makeup, brushed through my hair, then grabbed my phone again and left.

Luckily, the smoothie place isn't too far from my house, so I can easily walk there in about fifteen minutes.

Soon enough I got to the smoothie place to see Beck waiting out front. As I was walking over to him my phone started ringing again. I thought about answering it, but I didn't want to be rude to Beck so I let it go.

"Hey." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Beck." I noticed my palms were starting to get sweaty. _Come on, Tori. Keep it together, this is just Beck._

Just Beck, ha. Only yesterday had they decided to officially start dating. _Stop thinking! Say something!_

"So," I started. "what made you want smoothies?"

He held the door open for me and we got in line. "I don't know, I just haven't had one in a long time. Jade doesn't really like them. Are smoothies okay?"

"No, they're great! Smoothies are _fantastic_." He chuckled a bit. _Smooth, Tori._

"Can I help who's next?" The lady at the counter got our attention.

"Go ahead." Beck told me.

"Sure, I'll have a strawberry smoothie with whipped-cream."

"And I'll have a mango."

"Okay, that'll be six dollars please."

Beck, being the gentleman, insisted that he pay. So after taking care of that we got our drinks and chose a table.

"So Tori, I'm uh, I'm glad you came with me today."

He sounded nervous. I smiled, trying to reassure him. "I'm glad you asked me to come. I really like you, Beck."

"I really like you, too."

We drank our smoothies and talked for a bit longer, then afterwards we decided to walk back to my house. We were about halfway there when I got another phone call.

"One second, Beck. This is like the twentieth call I've gotten in the past three hours. I better answer it."

He nodded. "No problem."

I pulled out my phone and saw **Jade **flashing across the screen. "Hello?"

I jerked back, having to hold the phone away from my ear, she was yelling so loud.

"Jade? Jade, I can't understand you!"

I managed to hear her yell, "Are you with Beck?"

Is this really what the stupid phone calls are about? She's mad because I'm with Beck? "Yeah, why-"

"Put me on speaker!"

Jade was starting to scare me a bit more than usual, so I did as she said. "Okay, you're on."

"What the _hell _are you two doing?"

I answered, "Uh.. We're getting smoothies..."

"Getting smoothies! Oh my god, they're _getting smoothies_!" She must have been talking to someone in the background, because her voice faded for a second.

Suddenly Beck spoke up. "Jade, why do you care what we're doing?"

She screamed into the phone, "Oh my god! If you two _idiots _would answer your phones, then maybe you would-" She suddenly stopped and I could hear someone in the background telling her to calm down and give them the phone.

"Tori? Beck?"

"Andre?" We both asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, you guys need to come down to the hospital."

My eyes went wide and Beck looked at me worried. "The hospital? What for?"

He sighed, and his voice cracked. "It's Cat."

* * *

**So there ya' have it! Short again, I know. But I think we've already established that I write short chapters.**

**For those of you still with me, thank you so much for taking the time to read this even after I said I was done with it. Again, I'm so sorry for doing that to you all.**

**On a good note, did you like the cliffhanger I threw in? (: Know before I continue, I'm not turning the story's main focus on Cat. It's still going to be about Beck and Tori.**

**Anyways, I hope you all stick around for the rest of this. Summer vacation just started where I am, so I'll be updating a lot more.**

**Lastly, I just got a Twitter, so I would love if you all would follow me. (: Tell me if you're one of my readers, I'd love to hear from you. My account name is kelsey_wendling.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy. (:**

**Thank you again, for reading. **

**xoxo, Kelsey**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_A New Beginning_**

**Chapter Seven**

**TPOV**

* * *

Beck and I ran back to my house, and as soon as we got there I grabbed Trina's keys and we jumped in her car.

We got to the hospital in record time and ran through the front doors, right into Robbie.

"Robbie! Where's Cat?"

"Cat's gonna be okay, guys. She's in her room, sleeping. Andre and Jade are with her."

"What happened?"

"She... hasn't been eating. The doctor said that he doesn't think she's anorexic, but she's having some health problem that made her not want to eat."

"What? Seriously?"

He nodded. "I can't believe we didn't realize something was wrong sooner."

Beck spoke up. "She never ate with us at lunch..."

"We're terrible people!"

Robbie cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go back upstairs. Come up when you're ready, she's in room 206."

After Robbie was around the corner, I turned to Beck. "How did I not realize something was wrong?"

"None of us did, Tori. It's not your fault."

"We have to go see her."

* * *

We stood in front of Cat's room for a few minutes. "What's wrong, Tori?"

"Jade's in there."

"I won't let her near you."

"Jade can take you."

"Come on." Beck opened the door and pulled me in.

Robbie was seated in the corner, and appeared to be asleep. Andre was in the chair next to Cat's bed, and Jade was standing in the corner glaring.

"Why are you two here?" She asked.

"Cat's our friend too, Jade." Beck answered.

"Yeah, that's why you were here four hours ago!"

"Come on Jade, calm down." Andre stood up and walked over to us. "Cat will be glad you guys are here. It'll make her feel better."

"What happened?"

Andre sighed. "Cat and her brother were at home, and Cat suddenly passed out. He didn't know what to do, because their parents are gone for the weekend, so he grabbed her phone and called Jade, who called an ambulance and rushed over there."

"Where is her family now?"

"Jade took her brother over to their grandparent's house, and they're gonna meet Cat's parents at the airport."

"Tori, Beck!" Hearing Cat's voice, they both turned around. She was bouncing up and down and grinning at them.

"Cat! Are you okay?"

"I feel much better now! But I really wanted to talk to you, Tori. Do you guys mind if I talk to her alone for a minute?"

"Are you sure, Cat?" Jade asked.

"Yup! Please?"

"Okay, if that's what you want." Everyone filed out of the room one by one, leaving just Cat and I. I sat down in the chair Andre had previously been in.

"Tori, I have a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you feel like you're terrible?"

"What?"

"Robbie told everyone that you said you were terrible. I don't think I was supposed to hear but they all thought I was asleep."

"Well, you were here and I didn't even know about it because I didn't answer my phone..."

"But you shouldn't feel terrible about that!"

"But if I wasn't blinded by Beck I would have been here sooner."

"That's okay, Tori! I'm not mad at you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I actually feel pretty good, now that I ate something. I should have said something to my parents though. To be honest, I didn't even notice anything was wrong. I just wasn't hungry."

"Do the doctors know what's wrong yet?"

She shook her head. "They're doing some blood tests, and as soon as they know, I'll know."

I nodded and walked around a bit. "Tori, are you still upset?"

"Kind of."

"But why?"

"I just can't stop thinking about how if I wasn't with Beck then I could have been here sooner."

"You're not having second thoughts about Beck, are you?"

"I don't know."

"Tori, don't say that!"

"Well, I don't know what else to do!"

"You can't break up with him! You've been so happy."

"Yeah, but no one else is happy."

"That's not true! I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Sure, I feel bad for Jade. But I can tell that Beck really likes you, and that's a happy thing not a sad thing."

"Thanks, Cat. You're a really good friend."

She giggled. "No problem! But I have a question for you."

"Sure, anything."

"Do you know if I can get some more pillows? It would make this bed _so _much more fun to bounce on!"

* * *

**I'm not even gonna say it was short, 'cause you all already know! Hehehe.**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait. But I hope you all liked it!**

**I'm _so _close to 100 reviews! Think we can get there?**

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**- Kelsey**


End file.
